The present invention relates generally to aeronautical vehicle systems, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for separating particles from an induced fluid within an aeronautical vehicle engine.
During operation of an aeronautical vehicle, fluids are forced into an engine and are used to generate energy to propel the vehicle. The fluids may contain undesirable particles, such as sand and dust, which can cause degradation of engine components. In order to prevent the degradation of engine components, the undesirable particles are separated from the fluids using an inertial inlet particle separator.
Referring now to FIG. 1, a quarter cross-sectional view of a traditional inertial inlet particle separator 10 is shown. The separator 10 includes a duct system 12 having a scavenge channel 14 that forms an in-line fluid path with a fluid inlet 18, represented by arrow 16, and a clean intake channel 20 that branches off from the in-line fluid path 16. The duct system 12 is divided via a splitter 22 to form the scavenge channel 14 and the clean intake channel 20. A clean intake channel opening 24 is defined by the splitter 22 on a first side 26 and a hub 28 on a second side 30.
Fluid contaminated with particles has a higher inertia than fluid without particles. This being the case, contaminated fluid tends to flow straight into the scavenge channel 14 rather than over and around the hub 28, which has a radius of curvature with a tangential angle 32. The angle 32 is generally defined by two vectors lying tangentially on the innermost curvatures of side 30, intersecting over hub 28 at a point 36. The contaminated fluid is guided from the scavenge channel into a blower where it is then discharged. Relatively, uncontaminated fluid flows into the clean intake channel 20, over the hub 28, where it is then further guided into the engine. Approximately, 15-25% of the fluid entering the fluid inlet 18, containing larger captured particles, enter the scavenge channel 14, while the remaining fluid and lighter particles enters the clean intake channel 20. Thus, a small percentage of particles enter the engine through the clean intake channel 20, thereby protecting engine componentry.
Particle separation efficiency may be minimally increased by decreasing the size of the clean intake channel opening 24 or by decreasing the angle 32 between a fluid inlet portion 34 of the system 12 and the hub 28. While both methods of increasing efficiency are effective, both methods have an adverse effect of raising the pressure loss of the air entering the engine, with an attendant decrease in power and increase in fuel consumption. Also, the separator 10 has a fixed geometry, such that in order to alter or adjust performance of the separator 10, the separator 10 needs to be redesigned and remanufactured. The redesign and remanufacturing of the separator 10 results in additional costs. Additionally, being that the separator 10 is rigid the separator is unable to compensate for changing contamination conditions, thereby limiting performance characteristics of the separator 10.
There is a continuous effort to improve the functionality and efficiency of aeronautical vehicles. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an improved method and apparatus for separating particles from an induced fluid within an aeronautical vehicle engine. The method and apparatus should provide the ability to adjust particle separation efficiency and pressure loss of the separator.
The foregoing and other advantages are provided by a method and apparatus for separating particles from an induced fluid within an vehicle engine. An inertial inlet particle separator system for an aeronautical vehicle engine is provided. The system includes a particle sensor that generates a contamination signal. An inertial inlet particle separator is also included in the system and has a fluid parameter adjusting system mechanically coupled within the inertial inlet particle separator. A controller is electrically coupled to the particle sensor and the fluid parameter adjusting system. The controller adjusts a fluid parameter of the inertial inlet particle separator in response to the contamination signal. A method of performing the same is also provided.
One of several advantages of the present invention is that it provides an improved apparatus and method for separating particles from an induced fluid within an aeronautical vehicle engine by providing an ability to adjust fluid parameters within the inertial inlet particle separator in response to a contamination level. The aforementioned allows for relatively high efficiency of fuel consumption and high power during low induced fluid contamination levels and relatively high engine protection during high contamination levels.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides flexibility in the manner as to which the fluid parameters are adjusted including altering channel wall shape, splitter length, clean fluid intake opening size, and various other alterable fluid parameters. The flexibility allows for increased fine-tuning of efficiency and power.
Furthermore the present invention allows for fluid flow adjustments during multiple operating speeds of travel. Adjustable fluid flow allows the amount of fluid being discharged to be limited at higher travel speeds, which increases power and decreases fuel consumption when because of inertial effects typically a larger portion of the induced fluid tends to be discharged. Also, adjustable fluid flow allows the present invention to increase fluid flow into an intake portion of an engine and maintain power, rather than experiencing a reduction in power due to a higher contaminated equivalent fluid flow.
The present invention itself, together with attendant advantages, will be best understood by reference to the following detailed description, taken in conjunction with the accompanying figures.